A Simple Game of Hide and Seek
by PurpleNBlue
Summary: One-shot! just read it, cause right now, I'm too lazy to write a sum! R&R! and PLEASE READ! ps, Fang says, "HIGH!" He's a weirdo!


**Hey, ppl!  
>I decided that I needed to upload something, since it's been awhile! So here is a one-shot.<br>And, Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for 'High School' and 'Bridesmaid'. I'm just busy trying to get into AP classes, since I got exceeds in my AIMS testing last year. And AIMS testing is the testing in Arizona that sees if the school has taught us what we needed to know. And I'm trying to get into a dorm about 72 miles away from home. And I'm trying to learn how to do scream…not really working but I found a new band I love! Falling in Reverse! Ronnie Radke *sigh* Though, Andy Biersack is still hotter! And my sis promised to get Ronnie and Danny Worsnap's autograph from the concert they're doing in Tuscon later this month! And I want to go to the fair in Flag(staff). Yeah, I live in near there.  
>I'm Rambling, so here's the one-shot:<strong>

**WARNING: The characters are a little OOC! Don't hate me… & I was drinking Rockstar when I wrote it! I blame the Rockstar! :)**

**& I have no idea if it's long or short!(the one-shot)**

**Enjoy and like always, I don't own Maximum Ride!**

A Simple Game of Hide and Seek

"Maxie!" Angel whined, bouncing on her toes. Everybody was suffering from the sudden cold front in Flagstaff, AZ. They're back at a cabin on the San Francisco Peaks. This cabin was stocked with junk food and thin blankets. But this place was way bigger than the one from before.

"What, Angel?" Max asked, exhausted and cranky about not getting to Dr. Martinez before the freaking storm came.

Despite the fact that they've been through a hurricane before, Max wasn't about to risk it. Angel, the Gasman, Iggy, and Nudge were too precious to her. And she can't bare to lose them. And Fang, too.

Speaking of which, "Where's Fang?" Max thought. Maybe he ran off with Maya, Ratchet, St-

"He's upstairs, trying to find dome more blankets." Angel spoke up, smiling innocently.

"Okay, now what did you want, Angel?" Max asked, trying to be patient. But being stuck in a cabin for the last two days have been torture, more or less.

"can we play a game? You know to pass the time?" Angel asked, using the horrible power of bambi eyes. Those never really worked, by themselves at least. It was the constant begging that Angel snuck into Max's mind that did it.

"what do you guys say?" Max asked Nudge, Gazzy, and Ig. Nudge was looking at an old maginize that she found upstairs. She was so enticed with it that she just nodded. Gazzy was sitting next to Nudge, on the floor, playing with some Hot Wheels that he _borrowed___from Target down in Flagstaff.

"What can't go outside to light bombs, so sure." He answered, crashing a purple car into a bright green one. Iggy was laying on the couch, with his eyes closed but he was still awake.

"I'm in, I guess." He spoke, yawning.

"Okay, Angel. What do you want to play?" Max asked the innocent looking little girl.

"How about Truth or Dare?" She asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Nah, we played that too many times." Nudge looked up. "Though, I think Max wants to kiss Fang, again. And again. And again."

Max shot her a death glare but agreed with Nudge, silently. "Any other suggestions?"

"Tag?" Gazzy asked, instantly.

"But Ig-" Max began.

"I don't think I can run in this house, since I don't know where everything is at, yet." Iggy cut her off.

"Okay, tag out. So is freeze tag." Angel said aloud, thoughtfully. She sunuck a peek into the flock's minds. Max was thinkg about the truth or dare kisses. Nudge was thinking about a recipe for mud masks that she saw in that magazine. Gazzy was thinking about going to one of the Walmarts ot Target to get some Nerf Guns and playing a Nerf battle. Iggy was thinking about what kind of food he should cook for dinner. And Fang… he was hiding in the shadows behind Max, waiting for the perfect time to say 'Boo!' Angel smiled, "That's perfect, Fang!"

Everybody's attention snapped to Angel. She cleared her throat, like she had a speech coming on.

"We're going to play hide and seek!" She announced, happily.

"But what about Iggy?" Gazzy asked, pointing to the strawberry blond pryo on the couch.

"This game is actually ito his advantage." Angel thought quickly, voicing it the moment it came to her mind.

"How so?" Iggy asked, curiously.

"Well.."Angel didn't think that they would ask how.

"Oh, I see!" Nudge exclaimed. "He has like that super hearing stuff and that's his advantage since he has all of us like bookmarked in his mind. Like our breathing pattern and how we step. So he'll know when somebody is coming and how it is, and if he should hid. And then, we can have one of us to help him find a hiding place!"

Everybody gaped at her, only hearing bits and pieces since she was talking really fast. "Okayyyy…Exactly what I meant." Angel nodded.

"But what about Fang?" Max asked, pointing at the now visible Fang.

"What about him?" Angel asked. All she wanted to do was play a game of Hide and Seek!

"He turned invisible, for goodness sakes!" Max exclaimed the oblivious. "That's an unfair advantage! Since only you or Iggy will know that he's there!"

"But what about me?" Gazzy asked, talking about him letting one rip.

"Well-" Nudge began

"And what about you, Angel?" Fang asked. "You'll know where everybody is, and you might-"

" Forget about it!" Angel shouted. "I'm going to sleep!"

She stomped up the stair to find a bed to sleep on.

"Who won?" Max asked, once Angel was out of hearing range.

"Fifteen minutes. I win." Iggy smirked.

**So get what happened? If you don't then I'm sorry. **

**Here's what happen: The Flock put up a bet to see long it would take to make Angel frustrated…yeah, originally I was going to write the whole game of Hide and Seek but then I got lazy and decided to do this instead. **

**COMMENT & FAVORTIE! PLEASE?**

**XOXO, **

**~Jazz~ and Fangster!**

**Ps…Fang says "High!"**

**PSS…He's a weirdo! :) He started singing, 'Super Bass' in my second hour (P.E.) last Thursday! **


End file.
